Thank You Klaus
by Kamon24121
Summary: Caroline is thinking of thanking Klaus for saving her life and for wishing her a happy birthday, but will she develop feelings for him? R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1

Caroline woke up and suddenly reached her hand to her neck.

Smoothness... nothing. Normal.

Tyler's hybrid bite had disappeared overnight.

_Was it true?_ Caroline thought as she sat up in her bed and looked over to see a box that was sitting on her nightstand and staring directly at her.

She raised an eyebrow at it and reached out for it with her right hand. A little card was placed on the top of the box and she opened it slowly:

Happy Birthday Caroline!

-Klaus

Caroline looked at the card confused and tossed it to the side.

She slowly opened the box and opened her mouth in shock.

Inside was a beautiful diamond bracelet, similar to the one Tyler had gotten her for her birthday, but much more expensive, she could tell.

She thought about Klaus now.

_Why? Why would someone, anyone, like him, willing to kill one of her best friends, Elena! Willing to kill anyone who got in the way of him becoming a hybrid; willing to kill his entire family, why would someone like that help her? _she thought.

She knew for sure that Tyler hadn't asked for him to give her his blood, but he did it anyway.

_Did a thousand year old original develop feelings for me? _she thought.

Her mother knocked on her door lightly and peeked inside. "Caroline."

Caroline looked over and met her mother's gaze.

"Yeah?" she asked a little startled.

"School now. I know you were just bitten last night by your boyfriend-"

"Mom!" she cried and hid under her pillows.

"School. Caroline..." her mother said and left.

Caroline groaned under her pillows and got up and ready for school.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you like the gift I got for your birthday my dear Caroline?" Klaus chuckled directly behind Caroline as she got out of her parked car.

_I knew I should've seen if Elena wanted a ride today…_

She turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, this?" she asked, ripping it off and throwing it into his hand.

He simply nodded.

"Here… I don't want it." She said closing his hand around the expensive bracelet.

Klaus smirked down at her hand which was now rubbing the wrist that had Tyler's much smaller and obviously less expensive bracelet. "And instead… you want that?"

Caroline ignored him and walked into school.

"You're not a high school student Klaus and I'm sure you won't be able to pull it off so just leave me alone." She whispered as she walked inside school, knowing he'd heard her.

Klaus sighed and waited all day for her.

* * *

><p>"Seriously Klaus?!" Caroline cried when she was forced to walk into him because she came out of nowhere.<p>

"Fancy meeting you here…" he chuckled, looking around. "Where's Tyler by the way. I would've thought he'd be showering you with presents or kisses or sex."

Caroline's eyes grew wide and she just shook her head and ran towards her car with normal human speed because there were too many students watching.

"Sorry… was that too far?" Klaus chuckled.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she hopped into her car and turned the keys.

"Leave alone Klaus…" she groaned as she backed up and drove off towards her home.

_He's probably waiting inside in my bedroom right now… probably doing a Damon and looking through my underwear drawer._

She parked and got out of the car and listened closely as she opened the front door… silence.

Then she heard the sound of someone coming up behind her and she turned her head.

Klaus moved the hair from her ear and tucked it behind, smiling at the softness and just the scent of being so close to her in general.

"It'd be rude to hide in your closet Caroline, I am after all a gentleman, I was brought up fairly right if I do say so myself." Klaus whispered in her ear.

She quickly ran inside and slammed the door shut.

"You're not getting in… my mom would never do it." she told him.

Caroline took off her jacket and hung it up, staring out the window at her hybrid stalker.

She cleared her throat. "Umm… You can leave now."

Klaus looked down at the porch and nodded, showing a bit of sadness in his eyes.

She blinked surprised that he showed any other emotion but anger.

"As you wish Caroline..." He smiled slightly and turned to leave.

Another set of footsteps could be heard in the distance and both Klaus and Caroline listened carefully to see who it was.

"Tyler!" Caroline cried without thinking.

Tyler's smile came out of the darkness, but the moment he saw Klaus, it faded quickly.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" he sort of yelled.

Klaus chuckled. "Nothing…" he walked around Tyler and turned around, staring at Caroline.

_Why are you looking at me like that?_

Klaus ran back to Tyler and picked him off of the ground.

Caroline screamed. "Tyler! Klaus… put him down now!"

Klaus shook his head.

"What do you want?" she cried.

"A date." Klaus replied with a smirk.

Caroline glared at him. "Why would I date someone who is dangling my boyfriend?! Someone who stalks me and tries to kill all of my friends and family…"

Klaus sighed and put Tyler down.

Tyler glared at Klaus, but just stood still, not doing anything because he knew Klaus could and would probably kill him.

Klaus' eyes turned yellow and his fangs came out; he grabbed Tyler's arm and Caroline screamed.

"No!" she cried, opening her door and running out. "Leave him alone… just, ugh, fine… one date. Just leave me alone afterwards okay?" she whispered weakly.

Tyler pulled his hand back from Klaus and ran inside Caroline's house, peering out the window at his girlfriend with the big bad wolf.

* * *

><p>"You're going on a date with Klaus?!" Bonnie and Elena cried.<p>

Caroline sighed. "It was either that or he was going to bite Tyler…"

Bonnie nodded, staring at Caroline's jeans.

Elena sighed. "Klaus really has his ways… he's so manipulative." She said, picking up a dress and making a face.

"Sound like anyone you know?" Caroline asked, taking her shirt off and putting on another one, groaning in defeat and taking it off. "By the way is this okay? I honestly don't know what to wear." She held up another shirt.

Bonnie eyed her friend from head to toe. "I say wear a dress…" she sighed. "Klaus may like you and all and I know you don't want him to get even the slightest hint that you may like him back, but it's just what he's used to. I'm sure all of those original boys are getting used to women in jeans and other pants like men."

Caroline laughed at Bonnie and started picking through the pile of dresses on her bed.

"This one is pretty?" Elena said, picking up a black and white polka dot dress.

Caroline made a face and shook her head.

"How about this one?" Bonnie asked, holding up a baby pink dress.

Caroline looked at it and blinked. "Hmm… I guess that could work." She snatched it and tried it on quickly.

"Wow…" Elena whispered when Caroline turned around.

"Okay, maybe Klaus might like it a little too much, but oh well… It's perfect!" Bonnie clapped her hands together.

Caroline giggled and started at her makeup.

"Natural missy!" Elena smiled.

They all laughed and helped Caroline pick out the right shades of eye shadow and lip stick.

"Can I do your hair?" Bonnie asked.

"What's wrong with my hair…?" Caroline frowned, playing with a strand.

"I… uh…" Bonnie replied, not knowing what to say.

Caroline smiled and shook her head. "Just kidding..." she laughed. "I don't care. Do whatever you think would be date-y enough." She took that back. "Well good enough for Klaus anyway."

Bonnie smiled and started heating the curling iron.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline looked at her reflection in the mirror and shook her head, looking at Bonnie and Elena in the mirror.

"I don't know…" she sighed. "Don't I look to pretty?"

Bonnie just gave her friend a look and smiled. "You look fine… it's okay to be dolled up, even if it's for the big bad hybrid that's stalking you and probably older than God himself."

Elena smiled and laughed a little. "Yeah, what Bonnie said. You look fine. Perfect, even." She smiled.

Caroline sighed and glanced at her reflection one last time.

"Maybe a little more blush though…" Bonnie winked, swiping just a little dab more on her cheeks.

Elena looked at her friend from head to toe and nodded. "I think we did a pretty good job."

Bonnie and Elena gave each other a high five and Caroline spun around. "Are you saying I didn't look good enough before?" she asked.

Bonnie and Elena both gave her a worried look, until Caroline started smiling and then the smile failed and she began laughing a little to herself. "Gosh… I'm just kidding." She held out her arms and the three best friends hugged each other. "I love you guys."

They all pulled back and Bonnie and Elena took one last look at their little vampire Barbie before she had to leave.

"Good luck vampire Barbie…" Elena winked.

Caroline shot a glance back at her and smiled. "Yeah yeah…"

She walked out her front door and just when she reached her car, she heard Klaus walking up behind her.

"Boo." He grinned.

She turned around and sighed. "Don't do that!"

He gestured to his ear. "I know you heard me coming." He smiled.

She looked at his perfect smile and crossed her arms. "So where are we going and…" she turned around and looked at her car and back at him. "…how are we getting there?"

"It's a surprise…" he grinned and picked her up, flying her across his shoulder carefully, but in a quick motion, and running off to some exclusive spot for their first date.

She realized her eyes were covered when she tried to open them again; she must've been so excited for some reason, even by Klaus, that she'd closed her eyes.

"Where are you taking me Klaus?" she asked, feeling a strange giggle burst from within her.

Klaus chuckled in response. "Soon my dear… soon you will see."


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline was starting to get impatient; she wasn't much one for surprises, but she tried to keep her mouth shut from asking questions anyway.

"We're almost there…" Klaus whispered into her ear.

Shivers trembled down her spine when he said that.

"Why do I feel like this?" she asked herself.

He chuckled as if he knew what he was doing to her and put her down finally.

"We just have a few more steps now…" he told her.

She looked around and gasped. "Are we in…?"

"New Orleans." Klaus smiled.

She stared at all of the people and lights and listened to the wonderful jazz.

He smiled, studying her features and making sure he'd pleased her with his date location.

"How did we get here so fast?" she said, still looking around.

He shrugged. "I don't know… maybe I'm just faster than you think."

She stared at him for a second, deciding whether or not he meant her to take that another way, but quickly decided to avoid that suggestion all together.

"Where is this date going to be exactly?" she asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

Klaus held his hands up. "Whoa, hold on here. It's still a surprise and who said it's all going to be at one place?"

She sighed and uncrossed her arms and nodded. "Okay, well let's get this date over with already."

Klaus frowned, a little hurt that she didn't put much interest into him, but offered her his hand anyway.

"This way…" he said, avoiding her stare now.

Surprisingly, she took it followed him.

* * *

><p>They walked past a couple of booths and Caroline started to notice that they were witches.<p>

"There are witches here?" she asked Klaus.

He glared at her and held up a finger to his mouth. "They mustn't know you know about them."

She stared at him and back at the witches. "Why?" she asked.

"It's better left unexplained." He smiled.

She stared at the witches giving fortunes and trading chickens for necklaces and other weird, un-witchy stuff like that.

She pictured Bonnie doing something like that and found herself laughing a little.

"What is it?" Klaus asked, staring at her.

She shrugged. "Nothing…"

He nodded and looked around at all of the signs; this place sure changed quite a lot since his last visit.

She followed his gaze and started to feel like they were slowly getting lost.

"Are you, Klaus Michaelson… lost?" she smiled a sarcastic smile.

He looked at her and shook his head, pointing to the bar just ahead of them.

"Come on… we're almost at our first stop." He chuckled, putting his arm around her.

* * *

><p>"Two more of those please." Caroline giggled to the bartender.<p>

Klaus clanked his glass with hers and they both down their shots.

"I didn't know you could drink so much." Klaus smiled.

Caroline looked around and got close. "I can't," she whispered. "I'm beyond wasted."

Klaus made a face; this wasn't what he'd wanted, but at least he knew she was having a little fun with him.

"Don't look down Klaus," she giggled, raising her hand at the bartender for one more.

Klaus looked at the bartender and shook his head. "No, she'd had enough for one day…"

The bartender nodded and stopped pouring Caroline's drink.

Caroline glared at Klaus and grabbed the bartender. "Pour me four more, please. Forget what Klaus just said." She growled.

Klaus stared at Caroline like she'd turned into a whole different person.

The bartender nodded and obeyed her compelled command.

"That's Klaus," he said, pointing at him. "Right?" the bartender asked Caroline.

She took one of her drinks and nodded, placing it down and downing the second of the four.

"Sorry, Klaus, but I have no idea what you just told me." The bartender said robotically.

Klaus smiled and stared at the bartender, his irises moving as he started to compel him.

"Don't give this lady anymore drinks tonight, we've both had enough." He said. "Oh and this was all on the house…" Klaus added, pushing the last two drinks out of Caroline's reach and grabbing her by the wrist, pulling her outside.

"Klaus!" Caroline shrieked. "Why did you do that?"

He ignored her and started grabbing for her, but just as he started to, she sensed it and ran away with her vampire speed.

"Caroline!" he cried, searching all around for her.

* * *

><p>Caroline looked around at all of the people and tried to quiet the thoughts of ripping every single one of their throats out and sucking all of their warm blood out of their bodies.<p>

"Being a vampire is hard work…" she sighed.

She looked around, deciding she'd lost Klaus and found a spare brick wall to a building that not many people were standing around.

She slid down it and sat there, trying to ignore the buzz she had.

Slowly she started to get a terrible headache, but this one wasn't the familiar human one.

It was familiar alright, but the only kind of being that could give her this sort of headache was a witch.

She looked around to find the witch doing this to her, but it hurt too much.

Caroline screamed and struggled to ignore the pain, but it kept happening over and over to the point she had to hold her head and look down.

She closed her eyes and thought the same thing she always did when she was feeling this excruciating pain.

"Am I going to die? Who is doing this? Is it Bonnie? Are those witches really that self conscious of me knowing what they are? Is it just me? Why me?" she asked her self over and over.

She heard footsteps coming closer.

"Klaus help me." She whispered.

The witch, obviously not Bonnie, cackled darkly and started chanting.

Caroline tried to look up, but she felt everything suddenly freeze.

Her body was paralyzed.

"What's going to happen to me?" she asked. "Why didn't I just stay with Klaus…" she whined to herself in her head.

It all happened so fast; something stabbed her, like a needle or something and she started feeling warm.

Slowly the chanting stopped and Caroline could hear footsteps walking away from her now.

She tried moving, but she was still paralyzed.

The witch's footsteps could still be heard, but then they just stopped.

Caroline listened carefully and all of the sudden there was a snap, probably from the witch, and then a whistle and she felt herself loose consciousness.

* * *

><p>Klaus ran as fast as his vampire speed could take him and searched for Caroline.<p>

"Caroline!" he cried, looking high and low for her.

He was starting to lose all hope until he picked out her beautiful blonde head lying by a brick building.

"Who did this to you?" he whispered, looking around.

He didn't worry about this too much right now, but kept that in the back of his mind for later.

Now, he decided, he'd take her to a house where she'd be save and where he'd make sure she was better before returning her to her friends and family back in Mystic Falls.

He gently picked her up and carried her bridal style to a house he knew no one else would check and put her in a bed to get better.

Studying her, he decided a little bit of his blood might help her; she was looking rather pale.

"Here you go, Darling…" he said, biting into his wrist and tilting her head up and opening her mouth the slightest to get the blood inside.

Her skin started to glow a little more like usual and he saw her chest start to rise and fall again.

He almost started crying right there and then.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty…" he whispered, smiling.

She started twitching her fingers and hands and then he knew she was awake.

Her eyelids fluttered and she stared up at him.

"Klaus?" she asked.

He smiled, started to cry a little.

"What happened to me?" she stared at him confused.

He stroked her hair. "I'm not sure, but once I know you're better I'll find them and kill them for what they did."

She looked around and sat up slowly.

"Easy there…" Klaus held his arms slightly around her cautiously.

She swallowed and felt her throat.

He stared at the hand on her throat. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm really thirsty…" she said confused.

He stared at her in shock. "Wait, Caroline… look at me."

She slowly obeyed and looked up at him and he gasped, shaking his head and starting to cry again.

"Klaus?" Caroline asked. "What is it? Why are you crying?"


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus looked at her and shook his head; he couldn't bear to tell her what she'd become.

"Klaus… please just tell me." Caroline begged.

He chuckled. "If I tell you, you'll be the one crying love."

Caroline shrugged, giving him an adorable pleading look that he couldn't ignore.

He looked away and sighed. "I don't know who did it, so please don't be angry with me…"

Caroline just stared at him and he stared back, not sure how to even start the explanation of what had happened to her.

When he still didn't answer, she grabbed his shirt impatiently and stared at him helplessly.

"Please…" she whispered.

Klaus looked at her and nodded, slowly pulling her arm away from his shirt and undoing the strong hold she had on him.

"Caroline…" he began, avoiding her eyes and entire being sitting in front of him on the bed.

He paused and took a nervous breath in and out and continued.

"You're like me now." He said, looking up at her slowly and began. "And not in the way I'd hoped. I'm so sorry love."

She just stared at him in shock.

"Caroline?" he asked, surprised she hadn't snapped at him or hit him right as soon as he told her.

She just continued staring at him… except now it seemed like she was staring through him.

He studied her gaze and sighed.

"Love…" her forced a smile. "Do you have any questions? I can help-"

"No! You've done enough…" She cried and got up and started walking away.

He just watched her leave, but just as soon as he heard the front door slam shut, he realized she had no idea how to get back home and now that she was a newly turned hybrid, she would probably feeling the horrible burning sensation in her throat.

_She's going to rip the first person she see's to shreds and drain them dry… _he realized and ran as fast as he could to grab her and bring her back inside.

* * *

><p>"How could he do this to me?" Caroline cried to herself. "How could I be so stupid? This is what I get for falling for a guy like Kl-"<p>

But before she could finish her sentence, two strong arms grabbed her and pulled her backwards, one wrapped around her head near her mouth and the other around her chest.

She tried to elbow them or her first instinct, to kick the kidnapper in the balls, but that didn't work either.

Whoever this was had a really strong hold, probably and very likely, some supernatural being.

She squirmed and kicked and screamed, but nothing could help so she finally tried biting the attacker's hand.

"Ouch!" a familiar male voice cried out.

She spun around to look at the owner of the voice and gasped. "I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"Damn it, Caroline!" Tyler cursed under his breath, shaking his hand around in pain.

"Sorry…" she sighed, grabbing his hand and holding it.

He shrugged and kissed her. "It's fine, Care… you know I'll heal."

She giggled and nodded. "Still sorry though…"

"I know. I know." he said, crossing his arms. "So, you like Klaus now?" he asked.

If she could blush anymore, she probably would have been right as soon as she heard his question.

"Tyler…" she sighed. "It's-"

He took one look at her and just nodded. "Okay. I won't ask…"

She looked at him and made a face. "You sure?"

He shrugged. "You know I don't like this guy…" he looked at her posture for response and continued. "But I don't want to lose you so I'll just stay out of it..." he smirked. "For now at least."

Caroline sighed. "Tyler I-"

"Caroline? … Caroline? … Caroline? … Caroline! " they could heard Klaus' voice coming closer.

She turned to finish talking to Tyler, but he'd already ran off.

"Thanks a lot Ty…" she groaned, starting to run off, but stopped when she saw Klaus just a few feet ahead of her.

"Caroline!" he rushed to her side and hugged her, forgetting all about the condition she was in when she left and how she felt towards him and how she blamed him. "Thank goodness you're alright."

She sighed and just stared at him bitterly.

He took one look at her and sighed. "I know I probably can't get you to believe me, but I assure you… I didn't do it."

She just stared at him, not knowing what exactly to say.

"Love, would you please let me take you back to my home and take care of you until you're able to control yourself?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Caroline wanted to say no, but at the same time the burning sensation in her throat was really starting to bother her and after all he did have a couple handfuls of hybrid minion who he'd managed to keep alive.

She sighed and took his hand. "Why not? I'm probably going to die anyway, but at least this way I'll live in style with the 'Great Klaus' and everything…"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Sure…" he said.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shut up and let's go." He chuckled, escorting her back home.


End file.
